


So this is a hangover

by lenaluthortho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Feelings but not really explored, Hungover kara, Lena loves it, They are basically dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluthortho/pseuds/lenaluthortho
Summary: Kara wakes in a strange bed.





	So this is a hangover

Kara wakes with a pulse between her eyes, a scratchy throat, chapped lips and a queasiness in her stomach.

A low, pained groan is released as she turns in the bed. She scrunches her eyes tight, doesn't want to open them, refuses to fight the glare from the sun that always sneaks through that _one_ gap in the blinds. The sheets glides across the skin on her stomach, her breast and-  
  
_What_.  
  
Her hand creeps under the sheets with a panicked sort of hesitancy, and she finds skin. Lots of bare skin. Stomach. Chest.  
  
She's not wearing her pyjama top.

She always wears a pyjama top.  
  
Kara's eyes snap open, and she freezes like ice, like someone has used her frozen breath on _her._ She doesn't recognize her surroundings, this room, this _bedroom_. Her heart thumps harder than the pain in her head, and her skin crawls with anxiety. The ceiling above her is… the ceiling is really far away.

 _What a high ceiling._  
  
She runs a hand over her stomach.  
  
Naked.  
  
Not her bed.  
  
Alex's birthday last night.  
  
Not her room.  
  
The room is dark, thick drapes pulled shut. White carpet. Wooden furniture. No pictures of people, but a painting on the far wall. It's of a beach. A storm of greys and blues and dark greens and it's moody, but it's strangely calming.  
  
She turns her head to the bedside table, inhales a whiff of something on the pillow and her mind thinks _Lena_.

And she relaxes.  
  
Lena's house?

 _Hopefully_.

  
There's a tall glass of water and two aspirin on the small table next to the bed.

A purple, antique lamp and her glasses.  
  
Last night is a blur, a foggy roll of images, but she vaguely, _vaguely_ remembers Lena in this room with her, telling her to sleep, telling her that she'll be _just outside in the living room_ if she needs anything.  
  
She remembers dancing.  
  
Drinking.  
  
Throwing popcorn into Mon-el's mouth from the other end of the bar.  
  
Drinking green stuff.  
  
Lena.  
  
Alex's birthday cake.  
  
Winn struggling to light the candles on the two tier cake.  
  
Lena holding her hand, fingers entwined.  
  
Lena's hands on her waist, holding her steady.  
  
There's a soft knock on the door and Kara sits up in bed quickly, too quickly, and she winces, smooths a hand over her sore head. Her hair is a tousled, sticky at the ends. Is this what a hangover is? It is awful. It is _awful._ Her stomach lurches at the thought of alcohol, of that weird green liquid her and Mon-el drunk.

The knock comes again, a little louder this time.

 

_Please be Lena._

 

She tries x-ray vision, but her head _pounds._  
  
"... Lena?"  
  
"It's me," Lena confirms from the other side of the door, and Kara's shoulders sag in relief.

She has never been to Lena's place before... and oh _rao_ she can't remember arriving here. Did she turn up on Lena's doorstep after the party? Invite herself in? _Undress_ and slip in this bed? The door handle turns, and Kara suddenly thinks that she is _half naked_ in Lena's bed. Unless it's a spare room.

 _Please be a spare room._  
  
Kara scans the floor for her clothes but alarmingly can't see them anywhere. Pulling the covers up so it's tucked high under her chin, she stares at the door with wide eyes.

Why did she stay the night at Lena's?

  
Lena pops her head through the small gap between the door and the door frame.

She looks lthe opposite of how Kara feels: fresh, clean, rosy cheeks and  _beautiful._

  
"Hey."  
  
"Morning," Kara replies roughly, clears her throat immediately after, and it _stings_. "Hi."  
  
"Afternoon," Lena corrects with a tiny smirk and Kara gasps.  
  
_Afternoon!?_  
  
"My phone. I-- job and-"  
  
"It's okay." Lena pushes the door open wider and steps inside. She gestures for Kara to calm down, turns on the light, adjusts it to a dim setting. "Supergirl has not been needed. Alex has been in contact. Everything is fine… And your phone is probably under the pillow."  
  
Kara stills, takes in Lena's words and calms herself, _marginally._ Then she feels around under the pillow with one hand, uses the other to keep the sheets up and covering her breasts. She nods her thanks when she finds her phone, feels embarrassed that her shoulders are bare, that Lena can tell she has no top on.

They're friends and it's not that big of a deal but still, it's Lena.

It's her excuse for everything.

 

_Kara, you can't honestly fly to Turkey to get baklava._

_But it's Lena's favorite!_

 

 

_J'onn is going to find her. You need to rest-- Supergirl, Kara, where are you going!_

_It's Lena, Alex! I can't just sit still and wait!_

 

_I love kale, Maggie._

_You hate it._

_Lena, hi, look I ordered kale dip and kale chips!_

 

_You know Lena knows you don't like kale right? She goes and orders guacamole and loaded fries every time you order it._

_Yeah but Lena likes it so-_

_You're in love._

Ssh Sssh, she's coming back.

 

"How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head is... kind of sore." Kara picks up the two tablets on the side table. "Thank you for these. Did I... get really drunk? I mean… I _did_ because I can't remember like… anything _._ "  
  
Lena gives her a sympathetic smile and nods her head. Then, lifting a finger to tell Kara to hold on for one second, she leaves the room and returns seconds later carrying a pile of folded clothes on her outstretched palm.  
  
"You spilled your third... fourth..." Lena tilts her head, her smile turns amused. "And fifth drink. They've been washed and dried."  
  
Kara blushes, stares at the clothes Lena places on the foot of the bed. Her bra is hidden between her dress and leather jacket.

 _Embarrassing._  
  
"I am _so_ sorry for..." Kara swallows, self consciously pulls the blankets up higher. "I'm... I have underwear on but..."  
  
"You complained about being too hot," Lena explains.  
  
Kara hangs her head back, rests it against the bed's large headboard.

 _Please, no._  
  
"I am _so_ sorry. Did you--” She presses a hand to her forehead, grimaces. “I didn't- undress..."  
  
"You removed them very _stealthily_ under the blankets."

 _Oh, thank everything in the world._  
  
"I'm _never_ drinking again," Kara groans. “Never ever.”

"I wouldn't mind testing what exactly that alcohol had in it."

Science Lena is one of her favorites.  
  
"Something lethal." Kara closes her eyes and pouts. "I feel like death. Mon-el suggested it… it was stronger than that last stuff we tried."  
  
"Yeah," Lena sits down on the edge of the bed, keeps her voice soft and quiet. Kara shuffles her legs across to make space, and Lena rests a hand on her shin. "You actually lasted longer than him. Winn had to carry him home."  
  
"I feel like that's not something to be proud of," Kara grumbles, burrows down further in the bed because these sheets are _soft_ and one hundred and ten percent cotton, she's sure.

When she's laying down again and the blankets hide any bare skin, she glances at Lena nervously.

"Did ... I come here with you? I mean, I didn't... come around after you went home or anything did I?"  
  
"You didn't drink and fly, no." Lena responds, and Kara knows Lena _so_ well now, knows the exact tone of voice the woman uses when she's trying to contain her amusement. "I was giving you, Alex and Maggie a lift home and you... sort of _refused_ to leave the car when we got to your apartment."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"So we dropped Alex and Maggie off…” Lena pauses, gives her a look. “You really don't remember?"  
  
"I remember…" Kara squints, sits up again, thinks it might help her recall _something._ She tries _really_ hard to remember the ride. “I remember…” She throws her head back, feels it whack against the headboard. “Owh.”

“Be careful,” Lena reaches forward, slips her hand around the back of Kara's head and _rubs_ her fingers against her scalp.

Kara watches her through heavy-lidded eyes.

 

It feels so nice...

 

“I really don't remember anything,” Kara responds, closes her eyes as Lena threads her fingers through her hair and _massages_ her head, scratches her nails lightly over the skin.

 

It feels really nice...

 

“It's fine,” Lena soothes. “It must feel bizzare, but you're fine. In college, I think I spent eight weeks straight just going out every weekend and waking up every Sunday completely blank.”

“You did?”

Lena nods. “I was terrible.”

“I never… I've never had that much before. I don't know why I did.”

“You've been so busy lately,” Lena replies, stops the massage and Kara swallows back a needy whimper. “With work and saving the world  _daily_ … I think you deserve to be a little _wild.”_

Kara snorts. “Wild?” 

“You didn't see yourself on the dance floor last-”

“No, no, noooo,” Kara moans, covers her ears and hides her face into the pillow. “Please don't. I don't want to know.”

“I'm sorry,” Lena laughs teasingly. “How about some food?”

“... I guess I could eat,” Kara mumbles.

“Go shower. Get changed. And if you're up to it, I'll take you out for a late lunch, you party animal."

“ _Lena.”_

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
She will never drink again.  
  
After her wash in Lena's gigantic, with  _too die for water pressure_ shower, she spends twenty minutes hovered over the toilet thinking she might spew. Nothing comes out though, but a memory of last night flashes back as she sits curled over the toilet bowl. She remembers gossiping to a woman in the bar's bathroom as she dried the hem of her stained dress under the hand dryer. She remembers Lena coming to find her, helping her with cleaning the stain and coaxing her out of the bathroom with the promise of pizza waiting for her outside.

She remembers telling Lena that she'd do anything for _pizza_ and _I'd do anything for you, Lena._

Kara spends another fifteen minutes staring at herself in the oval mirror and repeating _never again_.  
  
Never drink again.  
  
_Especially_. Especially, never drink in the company of _your crush_ ever again.  
  
Because if she has said anything about her feelings towards Lena, _to_ Lena, while drunk and fumbling and bumbling and looking like a drunken, alien mess, she will never forgive herself.

She totally has. 

She just _knows_ it.  
  
Once she's feeling slightly better, she suddenly feels worse again, worse and _guilty_ because she notices the folded blanket on the end of the couch in Lena's living room.

It wasn't a spare room she stayed in; it was Lena's room. _Lena's bed_.  
  
"Lena," Kara shakes her head, guilt evident in the furrow of her brow, the downturn of her lips. "Did you sleep on the couch?"  
  
Lena, dressed in tight jeans, a blouse and coat, looks utterly nonplussed.  
  
"I did."  
  
"I stole your bed."  
  
"My bed?" Lena grabs her hand bag off the table as she passes Kara. She glances at her over her shoulder. She's smirking again. "Last night it was a candyfloss mattress that was the most _honest to rao, Lena, the best thing I've ever lay on._ "  
  
The way Lena says _rao_ makes Kara's knees weak.

Lena struts out of her apartment with swaying hips and Kara can tell she's _loving_ it. 

Loving teasing her.  
  
"I will... I will clean your sheets. I will buy you new sheets!" Kara promises as she follows. “I am so sorry!”  
  
"No, you won't," Lena chuckles, smiles fondly at Kara and her damp hair, the sweater she borrowed to wear over her cleaned dress. "Kara, it's fine. Now, lunch? I was thinking a green smoothie."  
  
"A _green_ smoothie?"

“The perfect hangover cure.”

“ _Green?_ As in spinach and stuff?”

 

* * *

 

  
**Alex**  
  
How was your sleepover? Xx  
  
**2:03pm**  
  
  
  
**Kara**  
  
ALEX. I WOKE UP HALF NAKED IN HER BED. WHY DID YOU LET ME STAY.  
  
**2:05pm**  
  
  
  
**Maggie**  
  
YOU WOKE UP NAKED IN LENA'S BED! THAT'S MY GIRL. YES. I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS. DID YOU KISS HER.

**2:05pm**

  
  
**Kara**  
  
MAGGIE NO. NO. THIS is humiliating!! I can't remember anything I don't know if I said anything!! I THINK I MIGJT HAVE. Jebfndien  
  
**2:06pm**  
  
  
  
**Alex**  
  
I tried to get you to stay at mine, but you were adamant. You were worried that she might fall over in her "incredibly high but incredibly hot" heels on her way home.

**2:08pm**

 

**Kara**

Are you SERIOUS !! THAT'S IT I'M FLYING TO AUSTRALIA. I'M GOING TO HIDE IN THE OUTBACK.

**2:08pm**

 

“One green smoothie,” Lena places a tall glass with a thick straw down in front of Kara and takes a seat opposite her. She maneuvers the outdoor umbrella so Kara's shaded from the sun and leans over the table to add, “And I ordered extra bacon on your meal.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara smiles sheepishly. She takes a sip of her drink, looks down at her phone when it vibrates on the table.

 

**Maggie**

If you want to avoid awkward conversations don't bring up karaoke. Serenading Lena, nice!!!

**2:09pm**

 

“You okay?” Lena reaches out and takes Kara's drink. She has a sip of it, can't understand Kara's sudden look of horror. “It basically tastes like orange juice. You love orange juice.”

 

“No, the drink is… the drink's surprisingly nice.” Kara replies, beckons for it back. She pockets her phone, takes another sip of the smoothie to clear her suddenly parched throat. _Serenading Lena?_  

“Did I do karaoke last night?”

Lena coughs, chokes a bit on her own drink.

_Well, that's a yes._

“What did I sing?”

“ _I Got You Babe,”_ Lena responds far too casually.

Kara stutters. “A… duet?”

“You were intent on doing both parts.”

Kara blinks.

Kara  _remembers._

“I have _never_ been more embarrassed in my entire life.” She drops her head on to the table. “I _sang_ in front of you.”

“Many people had a go. Alex and Maggie did a … fairly impressive rendition of _Vanilla Ice_.”

“Lena, I remember literally _standing_ a foot in front of you, singing _I Got You Babe_.”

“It was enchanting.”

“You must think I'm-- ughI am. I am going to kick Mon-el for finding that alcohol! I am going to kick him like a football and-- ohh, that's a lot of bacon.”

Her _all day_ breakfast meal is placed in front of her, and Kara inhales the smell of crispy, salty bacon, ciabata toast and eggs and hash browns and she  _drools._

“This looks so good. I'm starving.”

“Mhm,” Lena steals the mushrooms from Kara's plate like always, scrapes them on to her smashed avocado bagel. “You'll feel as good as new after this.”

Kara forgets the singing, the serenading, tucks into her meal, makes appreciative noises during every mouthful.

"You're the best person to go out to lunch with. You always know all the good places."

"So it's not my wit and charm? It's my food choices? You continue to flatter me, Kara."

"It's all of it. The whole package," Kara say around a mouthful of food, grinning. Then, swallowing her food and taking a sip of her drink, she sighs.

She just feels really grateful. 

For Lena.

Their friendship.

"Thank you for looking out for me last night."

"You're very welcome."

"And for letting me stay."

"I'm glad you did. I was... worried about you waking alone at home and not having anyone there." Lena smiles. "Alex did offer you to stay but..."

"I refused?"

"You did. But I also thought that,  _well,_ it was Alex's birthday... and her and Maggie..."

"Okay, okay," Kara shivers dramatically. "You don't need to give me the heebie-jeebies."

Lena wiggles her eyebrows. "Alex might have wanted to walk around in her birthday suit."

" _Lena._ " Kara scolds. "This is my sister. My _sister_. Can we not?"

Lena laughs. "Alright, no more torture."

"Speaking of torture... " Kara begins and Lena looks momentarily confused. "I hope I wasn't annoying last night. I mean... I wasn't a pain or anything was I?" 

Lena dabs the corner of her lips with a napkin.

“You were funny and sweet and I had a _great_ night.”

 “And you were sensible and sober.”

“Because Winn and I lost at charades last week. Sober drivers.”

“Yeah. But," Kara lights up. "Back to the old rules this week though, thankfully. We go back to our original partners which is… me and you.”

“And we make a great team.”

“We win _every_ time.”

“Because we're the best.”

“Clearly.”

Kara's grin matches Lena's smile. “You know,” she says, offering Lena her last strip of bacon. Lena tears it in half, passes the bigger half back and nibbles on her piece. “I want to see you drunk. It only seems fair.”

Lena laughs and shakes her head. “I don't know about that.”

“What are you like drunk?”

“Talkative.”

“ _Really_?”

“I tend to… over share. Which is why I am always careful when I drink. I know my limit and stick to it.”

“... Was I talkative?” Kara asks carefully. “Last night?”

“Uh, a little bit.” Lena nods, avoids Kara's questioning gaze.

“So... back at your place… did I say anything? Because I have this funny feeling that I _may_ have said something…”

“Uh, no. Not really. Just the usual… drunken anecdotes.”

“You're lying.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “And you know this, how?”

“You're avoiding eye contact, and you're mulling over your words.”

Lena huffs. “I need to stop spending so much time with you. You'll know all my secrets soon.”

Kara smiles boastfully. “Apparently, all I have to do is get you drunk and you'll tell me everything.”

“You can _try_ get me drunk. We'll see if you succeed."

It feels like a challenge. A challenge that Kara is very willing to take up.

One day soon.

Drunk Lena.

 _Exciting_.

“So, you're lying? About me not saying anything last night?”

“For your benefit," Lena nods. "Yes.”

“I told you I liked you, didn't I?”

Lena's jaw drops a fraction as she stares at Kara. It surprises her, that Kara didn't take the out she offered.

“You can tell me if I did,” Kara says, blushes hard and looks down at her food. “I think I did. I'm not entirely sure… but I think I did.”

"You remember?"

"It's more of a ... a feeling?"

“You did.”

“I said I liked you?”

Lena tilts her head from side to side. “You used a few more words as well, but yes.”

Kara takes in a big breath, exhales on a sigh. She feels _less_ embarrassed than she expected.

It was bound to come out at some point.

She just wishes she wasn't _drunk_  when it did.

“I thought I might have.”

“You were drunk, Kara. People say all sorts of things when they're intoxicated.”

“Yeah…” Kara nods, but, really, _no._ She just told the truth. And isn't that what people do when they're drunk? Don't they tend to be truthful?  _“_ Totally. Of course.”

There's a beat of silence and Kara wracks her sleepy brain for something to say.

But then her own curiosity wins out.

"What exactly did I say?"

"You'll make me blush if I repeat it."

"It was  _that_ bad?"

"No, no," Lena shifts in her seat. "It was... really nice."

"Oh."

A scarlet color already starts to rise on Lena's cheeks.

And Kara _remembers_.

 

_I've liked you for-_

_Kara, you should sleep. You're really ... You've had a lot to drink._

_Liked you for so long._

_So, here's your water and some aspirin._

_That's nice. You're nice. The nicest. And you're pretty._

_Okay, Kara, that's very sweet, but you aren't going to remember this and --_

_Lena. Leeenaah. Your name is so beautiful._ _Like Luna. Moon._

_Kara is beautiful too. Now, hey, let's sleep, yeah?_

_I used to worry that you wouldn't like me when I told you I was Supergirl. But you were so supportive._

_Of course. I think you're amazing._

_Kara and Supergirl?_

_You. All of you._

_I really like you, Lena. A lot. I think you're... Incredible. You're smart. And so pretty... just wow._

_Okay, Kara?_

_And you always laugh at my jokes and that's saying a lot because some of them aren't very funny. But you always laugh. You're the kindest person. And the bravest person I've ever met._   _And you're so... super healthy!_

_Kara..._

_I just wanted you to know that I think you're really speciallllll._

_Thank you._

_So, I think I will sleep now. If you don't mind._

_Okay._

_Lena Luna._

_You make me laugh. Okay. Sleep, Kara._

_Sorry if I made you feel weird._

_No, you didn't. It was really nice._

_It is so HOT IN HERE!_

 

"Uh, anyway," Lena chuckles, puffs out her cheeks a little. "So," She folds her hands on her lap. “What do you have planned this afternoon?”

Kara decides to just pretend she can't remember. For now. Because she really went all out last night...  _Lena Luna?_

“Sleep _and_ drink a lot of water.”

“Yeah, you should rehydrate.” Lena agrees. “How would you feel about a movie afternoon slash night?”

“ _Yes_." Kara breathes. "That sounds perfect.”

“Okay," Lena replies, pleased. "Great!"

"And we should come up with some strategies for game night Friday.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

 

“Hey,” Kara undoes her seatbelt and reaches to the back seat of Lena's car. “I found my socks!”

Lena laughs as if she's just remembered something hiliaroius. "That's right.”

“Oh, here we go. What did I do?”

“You… very seductively-”

“That sounds just like me.”

“ -- told me that I _rocked your socks off_ as you were, like I said, _seductively,_ taking your socks off.”

Lena has the biggest smile on her face.

And Kara doesn't even care anymore.

If she made Lena laugh with her lame, drunken antics then... well...  _good._

“You know,” Kara adjusts her glasses. “I really have nothing to say to that."

* * *

 

 


End file.
